fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraken Bonez
| magic = Telepathy | equipment = }} -COMING SOON History Second Fiddle Predation Appearance Personality Kraken from a distance comes off as a calm individual who simply takes great time investigating matters that are placed before him. Kraken is blessed with the gift of gab and has swayed many into making deals with him in exchange for their soul. Kraken's silver tongue speaking ability is reported to be near legendary as for years he has made deals and won countless souls to add to his collection. While Kraken is certainly a composed person he is easily excited. When not hiding behind his guise to simply fool people he is an extremely intense person. He releases his War mongering personality and is ready to thrash with anyone at a minutes notice. He does maintain a sense of honor and attempts to take the high road but will stoop low if he see's his kindess is taken for granted. He speaks in a very formal manner and often always before a battle or something big talks people into wagers which usualy extend to their soul. Using his looks and charm to make people feel comfortable around him. Kraken is easily who can transition between being the quietest guy in the room, to the one on the battlefield roaring in excitement of bathing in the blood of his enemies. Kraken has a pet peeve for ignorance and arrogance which was one of the reason he mostly hated his fellow demon Mard Geer. Though at the time of this rivalry Kraken was the weaker of the two he opted not to fight Mard and held high respect for the etherious. He however by no means liked him. Kraken is also very spiteful and has been shown mocking Mard Geer being that now he serves as the Underworld King while Mard is in ashes due to his last interaction with Zeref. Kraken is at his most intense during a fight with an opponent who "excites his blood". He is also at his msot savage in terms of combat. Kraken comments that a warriors fire burns beneath his visage. The sight of blood being shed and bones being broken in battles gives him the rush he feeds off of and fuels his combat lust, to release complete savagery in battle. Claiming in the moments of battle does he feel truly alive and most at home. His level of violence in battles was enough to earn him the respect of Thazar Biggz, who after seeing the sights of his battles was immediately impressed and looked up to him to learn to create that level of chaos. Kraken even admits to being somewhat of an adrenaline junkie. Despite this love for such violence in battles Kraken is by no means stupid and is extremely cunning in battle and is an amazing tactican. Magic & Abilities -This Curse grants the user the ability to absorb the souls of living beings as well as of Magic through touch. Conveniently, the user is also able to stretch their body parts, such as the limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from their back and arms, which gives them a large range in which they can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into a target's body, draining them of their soul and their Magic Power and absorbing it for themselves. This curse has become Kraken's bread and butter which is what makes him such a deadly opponent. He can also absorb Magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows Kraken to be absorbed by anyone he chooses when they come in contact with him. *'Absorption' (吸収 Kyūshū)- By outstretching his arms & snakes Kraken is able to absorb the Magic in the surroundings and utilize it for himself. *'Connection' (接続 Setsuzoku)-By having physical contact to one or more targets, Kraken is able to absorb the target's soul. Due to the ability to make extensions, the area of effect of this spell is increased greatly. Once the target's soul has been absorbed, the user is able to use it for the Revolution spell. *'Revolution' (進化, レボリューション, Reboryūshon)-After having absorbed the soul of a target by the effects of the Absorption Curse, the user utilizes the soul to have access to its owner's appearance, as well as their abilities and Magic. This gives Kraken the ability to wield the absorbed magic as if it were his own. *'Assimilation' *'Eradication' *'Parasitic Evolution'- After making physical contact with his opponent Kraken can make quietly make the person who touches him absorb him. This piece of him that is absorbed can either lie dormant within the person for years with no symptoms, or immediately infect the body and become extremely virulent within its host and eat them from the inside out. The parasite functions in various ways and depending on Kraken's discretion it can either takeover the body, attack the nervous system and kill it which makes it easier for kraken to assmilate and consume a person. It can absorb all the opponents information, abilities and magic power and then construct itself a body before bursting from the opponents chest instantly killing them. Or the most deadly remain dormant and inactive until told so by Kraken himself to become active. The parasite can be driven out by purification magic if the user is strong enough to overpower Kraken's curse. *'Daemonic Symbiosis' -(強化 Kyōka) Is a Curse that increases power. Enhancement allows the user to make a target of his choice stronger. However, those who cannot withstand the Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. The user is also able to use the Curse to strengthen themselves, increasing their power every second without a limit. Kraken uses this ability to uplift the skills of his fellow comrades in battles ensuring the success in missions he undertakes and with them. However the latter of the is the one he saves for himself incresing his power to fight enemies who prove even tough for him to battle. The effects of this curse are far greater within his Etherious form. *'Contract Curse'- Demon Form- (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) Though not a Etherious like the rest of the guildmates he too possesses a transformation which amplifies his power doublefold causing his abilities to skyrocket. He turns into a massive blue armored demons with deep blue skin and large wings. COMING SOON Extraordinary Durability & Endurance Due to the style of curse he uses and preferred methods of combat Kraken is indeed a true brawler and relishes at being in the heart of combat. Kraken has shown to have an unholy levels pain tolerence and endurance. Kraken is known as the bareknuckle brawler of demons and is easily engaged to supreme violence. Prior to becoming the New Underworld King in Mard Geer's stead he willing participated in some of the most brutal battles of the past. Taking immense blunt force trauma and attacks directly to the head and body only to absorb the magic soul of the attacks and learn it for himself. Kraken can withstand an alarming amount of punishment and deliever it just as well. Whether blows from magical attacks, or physical damage from an opponent to absorb their soul via contact. Able to withstand blows that would mearly take other out of commission Kraken earned his name as the Berserk Brawler, Bareknukc Kapu Kuialua *'Lethal Hand to Hand Combatant' Kraken is a lethal Hand to hand to combat master who has been known to savagely maim his opponents. He wields the ancient and mysterious style of the Kapu Kuialua and uses it to a devastating effect. Heuses the forbidden ancient war style version of the Kapu which allows the user to destroy and targets, limbs, joints or pressure points in two hits. This style added with his Absorption Curse makes him a danger to enemies in close ranges, most cases hand to hand combat with him has been discouraged as even defendings his strikes as been equated to sacrificing limbs which he will destroy without mercy or hesistation. Using the snakes on his back that he absorbed a while ago he can extend the range of his strikes and stretch to extreme lengths, thought the snakes to not have the guided coordinated strikes as his hand do they strike with enough power to break bones and stones. He relies solely on this style wsihing to keep it pure from what he considers weaker styles, which to him is basically every other form of combat invented. This savage warlike fighting style is the reason Kraken has no living enemies and why very few oppose him. *'Insane Physical Prowess' *'Extraordinary Magical Power' *'Heightened Sensory' Concepts & Influences Trivia Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Demon Category:Males